


The Coverup

by SheistheBlackWidow



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M, There's a traitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheistheBlackWidow/pseuds/SheistheBlackWidow
Summary: A change in scenery





	1. The New President

November 6th, 2016

The day that changes their lives as they knew them. The day a country was shaken to its core. The day hundreds woke up, kissed their children and went to work never to return.

The day a man got up, kissed his wife and children goodbye and drove to the Department of Housing and Urban Development for his everyday routine and never left because later that day it became his family's permanent residence.

The day a woman, a wife and mother, went early to her job. She later visited her husband at his job where they realized they wouldn't be able to leave. No matter what. Because everything had gone horribly wrong and her husband was the one designated to take over in case of such a tragedy as this. The day everything changed.

This was the day two kids- one a mere child, the other a teen in the midst of rebellion- got up, said goodbye to their parents, went to school. Their day was fine until later that night when suddenly a motorcade of sedans pulled up in the driveway of their Georgetown home. Men dressed in dark suits swarmed the house and knocked on the door. An elderly woman answered and they immediately started into the house.

"Ma'am we need you and your grandchildren to come with us. There's been an accident and your family will be needed the White House. Immediately." A gruff looking man in a black suit and an earpiece told them.

"What's happening?!" She replied, holding the children close to her in an attempt to hide them from the threatening men.

"I'm sorry but as of now that's a need to know basis. We can't allow anything to get out in the public as of yet. But you need to come with us." Another man stated.

"Are my mom and dad okay?" The teen boy, Leo, asked.

"Yes. They are fine. You'll meet them at the White House when we arrive."

"Okay."

They got into the cars they were escorted to and were driven towards their new lives. They had no idea what was waiting for them beyond those gates.

Meanwhile at the HUD...

Tom was waiting for his wife to finish her conference call because they had agreed on a date night earlier but Alex had gotten bogged down with work.

He could hear her ending the conversation and heard the familiar click as she hung up the phone. She was walking back into the room with a smile that said "I'm sorry."

"Hey beautiful." He smiled back at her.

"Hey babe. I'm so sorry about that. I asked them to not call tonight but they never listen and can't seem to get anything done without me." She said with a wistful smile.

He got up and walked to her. Grabbing her waist from behind he swirled her around so she faced him. "It's absolutely fine Alex. I know you have a job to do. I get it. At least I get to spend some time with my gorgeous wife. I've missed her a lot you know?" He teased.

She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you Tom." She picked her head up and stood on her toes to give him a kiss that he deepened.

Lost in their own world they didn't notice the crowd gathering at the door to the office they were in. "Ahem". Someone coughed hoping it would get their attention.

Red faced they pulled away from each other (Tom however kept his hand around her waist) and looked at the group.

"We have a problem. And unfortunately it's big."

How big could it be if they're coming to me? Tom thought. It doesn't make any sense. "How big?"

"As you know, President, cabinet, Congress etc were all in attendance for the annual State Dinner. Around 8 pm this evening while the President was in the midst of his State of the Union Address, a bomb went off in the Capital. The explosion claimed the lives of all inside. This means we have no Executive, Legislative or Judicial branches because everyone was there. Since the line of has been disrupted there's only one person who can now assume office... This person was called the Designated Survivor. In the case of a National emergency and we are left without anyone from the original line of succession that person takes the oath of office..." The agent, Mike, took the remote from where it sat

on the table and turned on CSPAN. There was nothing but white noise. The channels signal had gone down right before the explosion. When no one could get it back on they'd called to investigate and when no one could get ahold of anyone at the Capital they started panicking.

"Why exactly are you telling me this? What do I have to do with any of it?" Tom asked. None of this made any sense and he didn't understand why he was being told.

"Tom... I think it's you." Alex said realization showing on her face. "I think the Designated Survivor is you..."

"What? No." Tom said incredulously.

"She's right sir. You are the man chosen to take the mantle in case of something like this happening."

"But why?"

"Unfortunately we do not have that specific information because everyone who would have known is dead. Right now we need to have you and Mrs. Kirkman downstairs so we can head to the White House. We need to perform the oath now."

"Right now?!" Alex asked. There's been no time to process any of this and now they would have to step into the most public of offices.

"Yes. With no one in place and news spreading fast, we need to quickly reestablish that we are still standing strong in the wake of this tragedy."

"Okay." Tom held his hand out to Alex and she grabbed it and got up. Grabbing their coats they headed down the stairs and out into the winter air into already running sedans and pulled out the parking garage.

"Are you sure about this Tom? I mean, it's a long way from being Secretary of the HUD. You'd be the President of the United States. The most powerful man on the planet." Alex asked. She was worried that her husband was simply just jumping into this role because it had already been chosen for him and he felt a duty to step up and take the role. She wanted to know if he truly wanted it.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've always wanted to make a difference and since I've got this opportunity I think I should take it. I just worry about the children. It'll uproot their entire lives. What do you think about how they'll take it?" Tom asked.

When she didn't answer he looked over and saw that she was staring out the window. At the White House coming into view just beyond the gates.

"Alex?"

"Yes? I'm sorry. I was just thinking..."

Pulling up to the front doors the doors to the car were immediately snatched open and they were rushed inside. Somewhere in the rush Alex was handed a Bible and once they were all inside near the downstairs living room everyone gathered to hear the man no one thought would be President, take the oath of office. Someone live-streamed it onto every social media site they could find. The United States went only two hours without a President but it'll have to go another few weeks without a full government.

After the oath was taken Tom said a few words he hoped would raise the morale of the American people.

"I know this is not the best night in our country's history but we need to rally together and show these horrible people that even though they try to take us down, we are stronger together and will not let them destroy this amazing country. We will need to stand tall and come together as we rebuild. In order to do that we will need to let them know that though they've taken away so many, they can never take away our grit, our love for our fellow Americans, our hope and determination to create a better tomorrow. This is America and even when we've been targeted we don't give up. We band together as one unified people and show the world we can't be broken. And although no one voted for me, I am thankful to join you on this ride as your newly sworn in President. God bless you and God bless America."

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS


	2. Secrets of the White House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change in scenery

Thankfully after Tom's speech they were all given the okay to get some rest with promises made to not wake them until after nine. Alex and Tom walked to the elevator and got in. It hadn't completely sunk in what had happened yet. That they were now the President and First Lady. All they really knew was that they wanted to get away from all the commotion and people. They just wanted time to themselves and to think.

The elevator dinged letting them know they'd reached their floor. THEIR floor...

Walking towards what they were being told was the Presidential suite (it had already been cleaned and the previous owners belongings taken out to be sent to any family). They'd had been able to go home and get some things for the next few days.

By the time they came up the kids were already long asleep and they didn't want to wake them so they left them be.

Alex was the first to reach their suite and gaped in shock seeing the inside.

"Wow..." she whispered.

She gathered everything she needed and went into the adjoining bathroom. She was just sinking down into the hot bath when Tom walked in...

The next morning...

Tom woke to sounds of someone shuffling across the floor. The clock on the nightstand said 3:30 AM. He looked to his right and realized Alex was already gone. Alex. Looking up he saw a blonde head walking out the room.

Following her as he realized she was not taking this news very well.

Sighing Alex sat down and turned on the tv. Big mistake as every single channel she flipped past was doing overtime on the explosion. She then shut decided to turn off the tv. She hadn't been able to sleep the night before and knew her eyes betrayed her.

"Alex? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I just want to watch some tv but it seems all every damn channel wants to do is cover last night! And I woke up to people in the office adjacent to our room. Don't know who they are but who cares! I've only been awake for 20 minutes and already I feel like I'm going crazy!"

He stepped towards her and guided her back to the room. "I know it's all a lot but it'll get easier."

"I'm expected to just drop everything from my life before this and take up this mantle. I don't know what to do and on top of that our children have been uprooted and their lives have been changed forever." She got up and walked back out to find the children's rooms now that they were on her mind.

He followed her out. "I know you'll be fine in any role babe. It's a lot to take in but eventually it'll get better."

After checking on the kids they walked into the office where they came upon the group Alex had mentioned earlier. When they heard the door open they all stood up to greet them.

"Sir, Ma'am" they chimed together.

"Hello. I'm sorry but who are you guys?"

"We're part of the Richmond administration. We never actually left the residence because no one knows what to do now."

"And we were told to not leave until everything was sorted out."

"Uhh..." Tom and Alex looked at each other in confusion. Obviously there was still much more for them to find out.

"Oh we're sorry. As you know I'm Emily, This is Seth, that's Aaron. They were apart of the President's.. err... President Richmond's cabinet. Your staff from the HUD was brought here earlier and the first former Presidents staff was told they couldn't leave."

"Why is that?"

"I think they either believe some were involved in last nights tragedy or since most of not all of the staffs have security clearance they want to redo the background checks. I'd choose the latter because that makes more sense in my opinion." Emily responded.

"They think someone here knew what was going to happen?" Alex asked.

"Yes. Corresponding reports are claiming there's a traitor in the White House." Seth said.

"I was trying to get ahold of you last night but I was being barred from going anywhere near you. They were claiming security reasons but I think it's something else." Emily said. Last night as she was passing through the throngs of crying and shocked staffers in the halls and had overheard a rumor of someone close to Tom being a traitor. She wasn't sure who it was being talked about but by the looks it was serious. She pulled one of the women out of the room into a corner to ask what she meant. She didn't get any more information but she wasn't going to stop until she found out the truth.

Meanwhile at the MacLeish home...

Beth MacLeish was waiting to hear her husband had been found under the rubble. She already knew he was safe because of the bomb shelter they had installed but the fact that it was taking so long was a little unnerving. She knew in order for the plan to work Peter would have to be found within two days of the attack or they'd be left to carry out the rest of the plan by themselves. Peter was going to be President no matter who they had to take down along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!


	3. Who is it?

I woke with a start. I've been having strange dreams and wasn't feeling comfortable. I kept dreaming about the capitol being blown up. I knew there were whispers about who might have been involved. 

My mother had always told her about how dreams had deeper meanings than just what you were shown. And I believed these dreams were trying to tell me something.

I turned to ask Tom about what he thought but he was gone.  
"Tom?" I knew he always left earlier now that he was President but he always left a note. 

"Ma'am?" I turned around and looed towards the voice. It was a servant (whose name I hadn't yet learned). "He wanted us to tell you that he would be waiting for you at your children's schools."

Damn it! The conferences! I'd completely forgotten.

"Thank you!" I hurriedly got dressed and thankfully my motorcade was already ready (like it is all the time) so I didn't have to worry about that.  

Once in the car I tried Tom's cell. 

"Hey Alex." His voice rang through the speaker.

"Hey. You didn't wait for me. We could've gone together you know." I knew he'd only left because he had a meeting with a defense attorney but I thought I'd mess with him.

"Well, you know you take awhile to get ready. I decided to just go ahead. I was sure you'd make it in time babe." Was that a chuckle?!

"You're laughing at me?!" 

"Sorry Alex." I heard his name being called and whispers through the phone.

"Hey babe, I've got to go."   
"See you there." He hung up.

I sighed. One of these days I was gonna take that phone from him. 

We pulled up to the school and immediately I could hear the crowds. I rolled my window down and could see that Tom had already arrived and was waiting for me.

Tom's POV

I pulled up to the front of the school and saw the crowds forming in anticipation of our arrival. 

"Mr. President?" It was time for me to go in.

" I'm going to wait for Alex."

A few minutes later I heard her cars pull up behind mine and I got out to meet her.  
Walking up to her door I let the chauffeur know I was going to open the door instead.

She didn't even notice that it was me until she looked up.

She gave me that smile that I know was only reserved for me. 

Holding out my hand for her to take I smiled back.

"If I may." 

"Thank you babe." She stepped out the car and I wrapped my arm around her waist holding her close.

"I'm sorry I didn't wait for you. I had to leave early for a meeting." I knew we hadn't had much interaction with each other and I knew she might be mad. I had to put off a getaway last month.

Lucky for me, she smiled back. This smile said it was all right but it didn't reach her eyes.

"It's fine babe. Tonight?" She looked back at me with a hopeful look in her eyes. 

"I will try to make time for you my beautiful wife." It was all I could promise her.

She blushed and leaned against me. I leaned down to kiss her head and led her inside.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kirkman!" 

"Hello Miss. Weline!" Alex stepped forward to shake her hand.

"Great to finally meet you!" She was a little overzealous...

When that was over I decided to send Alex's motorcade back and put her in mine.

"Tom, where'd my cars go?" She asked me.

"You're coming with me. How about a little lunch date?" I asked with a smile. Of course I may have had a reason behind it. I know she's been having nightmares and decided to ask her about it then.

"I'm down."

Alex's POV

A lunch date? What's he after?


	4. Chapter 4

Fast forward two months....

Alex has been implicated in the conspiracy to take down the United States government. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't need to have all the information to know what was happening to me.

I didn't even know how I ended up like this. I would never betray my country! 

"I promise! I DIDN'T DO THIS! TOM! TELL THEM! Tom?" I searched the room frantically for my husband and found him sitting at the front of the room. He was with the other officials. The ones who had found me guilty for something I didn't even do.

"Tom? Please talk to me. Please. You know I am NOT a traitor. You know." He'll help me. Get me out of this godforsaken place.

I heard her scream to me. For me to help her. I could. I have the power to. But, I can't. In order for this all to work everyone needs to believe that we believe Alex is the traitor, or at least one of them. I feel horrible for having her put through this without telling her the truth.

"Remember Mr. President, it won't work if she knows. This has to look real or someone might catch on. I'm know you want to help her but you can't right now. I do promise that she'll be fine. We have security inside with her." I heard Mike whisper from behind me.

All I could pay attention to was the look in her eyes. She stared at me like I was the traitor. And I realized that I was. I was letting her pay the price for someone else. She's sitting in a jail cell just so our plan can be carried out. We've made the entire country believe she a traitor. And I can't even communicate with her about the truth.

"What do I do?" I ask anyone.

"Talk to her. They said she's been asking for you."

"Of course she has. I'm her husband and I've let her to rot in a prison without any word. I'm surprised she even wants to speak to me." I muttered as I walked up to the desk she was being handcuffed to.

"Hey." I tried to start a conversation.

"Hey." I heard him say. Whisper really. Like he was scared or something. He wouldn't even come visit me!

"Hey?! That's all you have to say? HEY?! No, 'How are you?' or 'I'm sorry I've ignored your last five days worth of phone calls'? I'm stuck in this shithole with no one. No one! The people here think I'm a traitor. I hear the whispers. I hear everything! What do you want from me? I've given you guys a lie detector test and I've sat three interrogations. I'm not some anti American. I've passed all the tests. I want to go home and see my children. That's all I want. Please let me come home." I couldn't hold in the tears anymore.

He sighed and reached out to grab my hands. I pulled them back. I didn't want him touching me anymore. He's betrayed me.

"Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry Alex. Really. The evidence we've gotten so far point to you. I have to believe it."

I decided to ignore the last comment and ask about my kids. I missed them.

"Can I at least see the children?" Surely they wouldn't keep them from me. Right?

"I'm sorry but for safety reasons we can't allow the children in." Some man chimed in.

My face fell. What if the last time my children saw mewas through a police car window?

"Well, thanks so much Tom. What a wonderful husband you are. I'm so lucky to have you. You decide to put me behind bars based on whatever evidence you claim to have. I just can't believe how lucky I am." I sneered at him.

I can tell from the look on her face that she was almost broken. I didn't want that. They were supposed to protect her in there. I can't believe I didn't even think about her possibly wanting to see the children.

"Babe... I'm sorry about the kids. I'll see if they can come next time for you." Her face lit up for a few seconds then darkened once again.

"And then they'll be taken from me and I won't see them for another week. I'll still be here, I'll still be force fed garbage. Everyone will still believe I betrayed my country. And it's worse because of who my HUSBAND is. Five minutes won't do anything to help. How much more do I have to prove myself to you? Tom you said you loved me. That you'd never let lies come between us. But you did nothing to stop them from taking me that night. I saw you watching from your office that night. As I was being handcuffed and forced into squad car. You did NOTHING. Please just let the kids come next time. You can stay home. I don't want to see you anymore." She said. She was crying and I wanted to wipe her tears but knew I couldn't.

"We're trying to figure out the truth. And obviously you're apart of it. I'm really sorry Alex but it's just protocol." There wasn't much I could say to her to make her feel better I know.

She wasn't looking at me anymore so I got up, leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I left a gift in her hand. Just because they wanted me to play this little game didn't mean I was going to play it their way...

"Open when you get to your room." I whispered.

I couldn't stand to look at him and I wanted to so badly. I love him but he obviously doesn't love me the same way. As he got up to leave he kissed my head and grabbed my hand. Slipping something into my hand he whispered "Open when you get to your room."

What? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
